PM Tag Team
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Purely a humorous/smutty story between 2 perverted authors about them with the Akatsuki XD! We were bored and made a tag team PM story lol. Rated M for language, lemon, the usual 2 OC's,Dei,Saso,Ita,Kisa,Hida,Kaku,Zets,Tobi,Mada
1. Chapter 1

Authors LOA & Captainawesome were having WAY too much fun doing this 'Tag Team PM' story.

We just started out chit-chatting since she's FINALLY back on Fanfiction *claps hands* and our perverted minds took over and did this.

ENJOY!

* * *

**LOA = bold font**

Captainawesome a.k.a. Husky = Normal font

* * *

I'm a back!

* * *

**VICTORY!**

* * *

Now guess what that mean for you? *grins evilly*

I'm scared now.. but read Shiro chapter 12 first. just posting it now.  
evil laugh!

* * *

**Yeah you better be scared...*pins husky down and straddles her* you are to review all the stories you missed & haven't read or suffer my wrath!**

**"LOA! Don't rape her!"**

***gets attacked by Tobi and saves poor husky***

**"I can't guarantee that Tobi. If she cooperates I won't do it, unless she wants me to that is *smirks***

* * *

o_0  
*runs to Hidan*  
"Save me from LOA's wrath!"

Of course, you might have more wrath once you read the new chapter.

* * *

***don't defend her Hidan unless you want to take her place mwhahaha***

**oh dear...more wrath? O.O**

* * *

* Hidan and Husky take shelter behind Kakuzu.

* * *

***uh...Kakuzu? Why are you giving me that look? Don't defend them I didn't do anything wrong!***

***backs up* *no...you're not serious? I'll be a good girl just don...**

**Hidan and Husky just stare with wide eyes O.O**

* * *

*watching Kakuzu and LOA*  
"Husky, pass the popcorn."  
"fine if you pass the soda Hidan"  
"my pleasure!"  
Kakuzu: that's my line!

Awkward...0_o

* * *

**indeed...very awkward ;p**

**"Can Tobi have some popcorn?"**  
***Husky passes it as Tobi joins in but drops the bowl***

**"What is he doing to LOA?"**

* * *

that Tobi, is called bondage.  
Hidan: dude, thats the **!  
Husky: someone go see if Sasori has any gauze pads... "-"

* * *

***in stomps Sasori with the gauze pads and Tobi pulling him***

**Sasori: What was so important that you three nee...I see..."**  
**Hidan: O.O**  
**Tobi: *drools***  
**Husky: hot damn**

**all four, yeah you heard me four, snatch the gauze.**

* * *

Kisame and Itachi join in the watching.  
Kisame: Hidan what are you eating.

Hidan: Fishsticks

Kisame screams like a very little girl: AHH!  
Hidan: it looks like LOA's eating Kakuzu's fishstick- ow!  
*Husky hits Hidan over head*  
Husky: no talking dirty Hidan. it makes me want you. so shut up!

* * *

**Kisame: I don't think she's eating it O_O  
Itachi: He's cramming it down her throat by the looks of it**

**Hidan: I'm surprised he hasn't fucking choked her ;p**  
***Husky again hits Hidan over the head***  
**Husky: You're making me want you more now stop it!**

**Deidara: Hey what'd I...miss un? Is she going to be ok un?**  
**Tobi: No clue...popcorn sempai?**

**Deidara scowls: Well someone better stop Kakuzu un. Her face is turning blue un!**  
**Sasori: I'll make you turn blue brat if you interrupt them!**

**Hidan: What's he doing...now...**!**

**Sasori&Itachi: O-O**

**Kisame: XO**

**Tobi: poor LOA :-:**

**Husky&Deidara: XD**

* * *

lol. this is just too fun!

Hidan: wow, she's really getting into this!  
Sasori: i'm glad that i put the cameras back up.  
Husky: ima gonna have to get a copy of that from you Sasori.. wait...TENTICLE RAPE! HOLY CRAP!  
Hidan: TT-TT i feel left out.

* * *

**(you know what, once we finish this lil gig we need to post it up XD) this is too funny!**

**Kisame: *snorts* you can't rape the willing Husky, she's LOVING this.**  
**Deidara: *whistles* she's a goner for sure**  
**Tobi: Kakuzu fucking her senseless**

**Husky: poor thing does look out of it but it's STILL HOT! XD**

**Itachi: those tentacles never seize to amaze me**  
**Sasori: I can't wait to see how this whole thing got started**

**Husky: WTH KAKUZU?**

**Zetsu: SHE'S HAD ENOUGH!**

***others stare with that 'where the hell did you come from' look***

* * *

Zetsu: i could hear you all from my apartment! wait... who are you?  
Husky: Captain Awesome-  
LOA: Call her Husk-neyahh!  
Sasori: I'm suprised she's even able to talk with all of those tentacles in her mouth.  
Husky: damn! is he trying to rip out her intestines or something?  
Hidan: i wouldn't put it past him.  
Tobi: EWW! Gross! Sempai! Husky and Hidan are being gross!  
Deidara: *looks Kakuzu and LOA* i think I'd take Hidan's gross over THAT gross any day!  
Kisame: nawh, you know you like it.  
Sasori: * grabs Dei* MINE...  
Hidan: Hot DANG! are they ever going to stop fu-  
Husky: that's it! *tackles Hidan.*  
0_o

* * *

**Zetsu: Make some more popcorn we've got another show to watch.  
Sasori: Not to mention film *perverted grin*  
Itachi: I'll get the beer  
Deidara: I take it back, I'd rather have the present Kakuzu LOA gross now.**

**Kisame: WTF! You act like you've never fucked anyone before Kakuzu! SHE NEEDS TO REST DON'T YOU THINK?**  
**Tobi: GO KAKUZU GO! MAKE LOA SCREAM!**

**Husky: don't encour...AGH!**  
**Hidan: no talking bitch! *chuckles darkly***

* * *

Tobi: Sempai? What is Hidan doing to Husky-chan?  
Deidara: i-um-I'll tell you when your older. *blush*  
Tobi:but sempai-  
Deidara: Older!

Sasori: wow, Hidan's being an uke to a girl? oh, wait a second- never mind -_-  
Itatch: that looks more like a wrestling match!

* * *

**Kisame: looks more like a mating scene off the discovery channel**

**Tobi: But sempai tell Tobi. He IS old enough!**

**Deidara *turns Tobi to face the miser's act*: If THAT confuses you then there's nothing to say about Hidan and whatshername!**

**Zetsu: OMG HIDAN!**  
**Sasori: Are you trying to kill Husky you fool?**

**Itachi *loses control of his emotions*: KAKUZU!**  
**Tobi: Don't do THAT to LOA!**

* * *

Kisame: wow... i didn't know that arms could bend that way

Deidara: or legs. DX

Itatch: if Kakuzu goes any harder she's gonna go through the wall!  
Tobi: why is Hidan making those sounds?

Sasori: Tobi, you really are an idiot man!

* * *

**Tobi: He sounds like a banshee  
Sasori: I don't EVEN want to know...  
Itachi: He does have a point. Hidan's pitch is getting very high.**

**Zetsu *shudders*: from those popping noises, we can assume LOA is NOT that flexible.**  
**Deidara: I'm beginning to wonder if he's trying to kill her by sex now un. ;(**

**Kisame: He better NOT! She still hasn't written my gang-bang yet!**

***Tobi goes over and tries to convince Kakuzu to stop***

**Deidara: YOU IDIOT UN!**  
**Kisame: Damn, he should've known not to go near Kakuzu!**

* * *

Tobi: eww... they do it a lot different than we do...

Deidara: WTF! is she biting his shoulder?

Kisame: i guess they call her Husky for a reason...

* * *

**Sasori: What do you mean ewww? She just likes to bite, there's nothing wrong with that!  
Kisame: I agree :3**

**Tobi *sniffels*: but biting hurts! and getting whipped too**  
**Zetsu: What happened to your behind?**  
**Tobi: Kakuzu's threads lashed out at Tobi when he tried to separate them.**

**Itachi: Well, at least it seems the 'battle' has calmed down from Kakuzu but...**

**Deidara: Now WHAT un? Can't he get enough!**  
**Zetsu: Apparently not, he's going over to Hidan and Husky with LOA now.**

**Kisame: Oh dear, poor LOA looks pretty banged up. Going to be hard to light a fire with a wet match XD**  
**Tobi: Tobi don't get it?**  
**Zetsu: I'll fill you in later just eat the popcorn. I want to see what happens ;p**

* * *

Next morning...  
*Hidan and husky are laying on the couch together asleep *  
Tobi: AWW! Hidan-Sempai is so cute!  
Kisame. dude, i wouldn't be surprised if they didn't wake up till next week even, those guys were goin' at it hard!

Zetsu: wow, even in his sleep, he's trying to get his face into her boobs. -_-.  
Sasori: Fifty bucks for the tape of lastnights show!

Deidara: where are kakuzu and LOA?  
Sasori: in there room. Hidan and Husky were hogging the couch.

Itatchi: i can't tell where one ends and the other begins...  
Tobi, it looks like those two puppets in sasori's room that he took apart and threw in a pile! :)

* * *

***peeking into bedroom where Kakuzu and LOA were***

**Tobi *sniffs*: Is she dead?**  
**Deidara: NO! She's fine look un!**  
**Itachi: She is twitching.**

**Sasori: They do resemble those dissembled puppets of mine.**  
**Kisame: His arms and the threads are all over the damn place!**

**Zetsu: If that wasn't some form of punishment I don't know what is lol**  
**Tobi: *sighs*: Tobi glad LOA and Husky are ok, aside from the fact LOA looks like she took a beating. Husky got lucky XP**

**Itachi: Nice rhyme *smirk***  
**Kisame: Lucky Husky XD**  
**Sasori: Has a nice ring to it**

**Deidara: Let's go watch the recorded tape un!**  
**Tobi: YAY! TOBI LOVES HOMEMADE **!**  
**Sasori: Aroused are we?**  
**Itachi: Yes, we all are**

**Deidara: :3**  
**Kisame: XD**  
**Tobi: ;p**  
**Sasori: :I**  
**Itachi: ;)**  
**Zetsu: O.O**

* * *

To be continued: We actually have another chapter then maybe another lol, but got to edit.

Review and let me know what you think (or message captain awesome to tell her too :3)

She's on my favorites ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori: this is so fun to watch :P

Deidara:lolz!

Hidan: WTF!  
husky: is that what we looked like?

* * *

**Tobi: *squeals***

**Kakuzu *smirks and holding unconscious LOA against him*: The video doesn't compare to the real thing.**

**Zetsu: True but you didn't have to be so rough with her.**

**Itachi: I wonder what her reaction will be once she wakes up.**

**Husky: She'll say the same thing I just did XD**

* * *

Hidan: comes up behind Husky* you know you liked it!  
Husky: yes, which is why i almost tore your head off with my teeth.  
EVERYBODY: O_O  
Hidan: Not THAT head!  
Husky: unless you want me too~ ;p

* * *

**Zetsu: You two are too horny for your own good.**

**Hidan: WTF old man!**

**Kakuzu: What?**

**Hidan *points*: Why is her hair wet****?**

**Kakuzu *grins*: I gave her a bath when I got up this morning.**

**Husky: O.O She didn't wake up?**

**Kakuzu: Nope**

**Deidara: It's no wonder she's STILL out of it un**

**Itachi: You f$%$%ed her til she dropped it's no wonder she didn't**

**Sasori: Let's see if she can walk :I**

**Tobi: Tobi thinks she looks content.****  
****Kisame: She won't be once she recuperates.****  
****Husky: Why's that?****  
****Kisame: It'll be my turn *lustful toothy grin***

**Everyone: O.O**

* * *

Husky: i gotta go to work, l8r horn-dogs.  
Husky goes to work at bar  
Deidara: yo, Husky! gimme a beer!  
husky: sure thing Dei- wait... what are you all doing here?  
Sasori we followed you.  
Kisame: alcohol!  
Itachi: can we have free stuffs?  
Husky: no! but i guess~ that i could give you a discount?  
All: yay!

* * *

**LOA: "Hmmm, what's going on? Where am I?"**

**Kakuzu *grabbing a beer*: At the bar where Husky works**

**LOA *looks around in shock from the miser's lap*: WTH! You brought me to a bar unconscious and sore?**

**Kakuzu *smirks*: Yeah so? You're dressed for the occasion.****  
**

***LOA looks down to see her wearing a skimpy black dress &heels***

**Hidan*fairly drunk and grabs Husky*: Look! She woke up **!**

**Husky *ignores*: Glad you joined us. I had to talk bouncers to let you in, stating you were NOT drunk, just taking a nap on your man. You owe me, now drink up!"****  
**

***slides a martini to LOA, who was scowling at Kakuzu but takes it***

**Hidan: WTF! Look at the blonde **ing go with the puppet!*******

**All looked to see Deidara&Sasori dancing on the dance floor, very intimately and all over each other**

**LOA *giggles*: They sure can dance but look at Kisame's face!*******

***Kisame was glaring as Itachi danced solo, with lots of other men taking interested and trying to feel all over him***

**Kakuzu *chuckles and orders another beer*: $50 bucks says he'll join in within ten minutes****  
**

**LOA: He won't, he doesn't dance like you. I take that bet.**

**Husky laughs, pulling LOA over to whisper: For your sake I hope you win the bet since you don't have the $50 to pay him. He won't be happy and may suggest another way to be reimbursed.**

**LOA *pales*: O.O**

* * *

Husky: they are about to do a slow song, here's Kisame's chance!  
Kakuzu: he's not going to go for it...  
Deidara: hey guys what id we miss?  
LOA: kakuzu and i made a bet.  
Husky, passing dei and sasori beers "I'm just watching. the stakes are *ahem...* very interesting. :)  
Dei, drinks his drink.  
Sasori, with his arm around dei, "i think hes going for it! look! he's walking out there!  
husky: *facepalm* if he starts beating the shit out of people, I'm gonna' break his fishstick!  
Hidan: i looovvveee~ it when you ta-llk like *hic* that~

Tobi: dude, your wasted!

* * *

***Kisame approaches Itachi, after pushing the herd out of the way...***

**LOA *gasps*: NO! Kisame don't do it!****  
**

***Kakuzu covers her mouth grinning in triumph***

**Kakuzu: That's it Kisame, go!**

**Dei: He's dancing with him un****  
****Sasori: Love the disgusted/rejected expressions from the other weaklings**

**Hidan: HUMP HIM FISHSTICK!**

**Husky *covers Hidan's mouth*: Shhh, you can yell here idiot!****  
**

***turns to Kakuzu*****  
**

**Husky: Looks like you won the bet but I hate to tell you this.****  
**

**Kakuzu: What?**

**Husky: LOA doesn't have the $50**

* * *

Kakuzu blank stares...  
Husky: uhm... Kakuzu?  
Kakuzu: more.  
Sasori: more what?  
Kakuzu: Alcohol!  
LOA tries to run away, but Kakuzu holds her back, whispering in her ear.  
"you haven't written Kisame's story yet... maybe you should practice it to see how it would go? when we get back, I'm gonna-"  
Hidan grabs Husky's waist. "me and Husky r gonna~ join in tooooo..."  
Husky o_o

* * *

**LOA *whimpers*: But Kakuzu?****  
*****The miser just growls* "You're not getting out of this one."**

**Husky: Uh...Hidan...you're licking my face.****  
****Hidan: Mmmmhmmm, you tash fuffing good baby**

**Tobi *squeals*: Zetsu! Not here!****  
****Zetsu *smirks and tried to grope his lover's crotch again*: It's not my fault you turned me on when we danced.**

**(Itachi comes up with Kisame's arm protectively around his shoulder, Husky handing them both drinks)**

**Itachi: Why does Kakuzu look pissed?**

**LOA *pouts at Kisame, still trying to escape from the miser*: It's all your fault!**

**Kisame: What did I do?**

**Husky: They made a bet but I'll tell you the details later. HIDAN!****  
**

***the priest was over the counter in her personal work space, snuggling his face into her lower regions***

* * *

Husky: ALRIGHT! dei, Sasori, round the gang up! were leaving. my shift is over!  
Kakuzu leads LOA to the door  
Kisame- to itachi- "looks like round two, eh?  
Husky takes off apron/vest and walks out the door with them all.  
"Hidan, wait till we get back to try and unbutton my shirt please! and... hey! i will soooo make you buy me a new uniform if you break this one!  
Hidans mind- boobiesboobiesboobies

* * *

***all back at the apartment, with Husky running away from Hidan...who was right on her heels***

**Husky: Let me change shirts d**n it!****  
**

**Hidan: I helpsh uuuuuuu**

***The other's interests were on Kakuzu and LOA. Following, but keeping a distance, as Kakuzu was carrying her to the kitchen of all places and saw him bend her over the table with a growl and her whimper***

***all whispering*****  
****Deidara: What's he going to do now un?****  
****Tobi: Spanking?****  
****Kisame: Knowing that cheap skate something worse****  
****Itachi: No telling****  
****Zetsu: I can't watch...but I will**

* * *

Hidan caries shirtless husky out into the kitchen  
Hidan: look Kuzu'! i found a puppy!~ can wee Keep her?~~

Kakuzu: Hidan, your an idiot.  
Kakuzu turns back to LOA " I'll teach YOU to cheat me out of money!

Sasori: I'll bring in the super- HD Cameras.  
Tobi: Tobi makes Popcorn!  
Deodara: I'll get the beer, un.

Husky: You ALL have had enough bee- youch! Hidan! No biting there! not aloud. Fine. Lets see how YOU like it.

Hidan squeels in a very loud tone.  
Kisame: ohp, there goes the wrestling match again.

Kisame: Eww... /we're gonna have to buy a new table.  
Sasori: Why? *filming*

Deidara: Well cause i sure as hell am not going to eat on that again!  
Tobi:Wow... kakuzu sure is spanking LOA hard...

Itachi: same with Hidan.  
Tobi: which one of them is Seme?

Kaisame: looks like Husky's sure putting up a fight.  
Deidara: *munches Popcorn* she's giving hidan a good run for his money. un.

Kakuzu: Money! * slaps harder *

0_o

* * *

***husky manages to escape but forgets she's topless still...giving the others a full view***

**Sasori: Cute****  
****Deidara: Nice un****  
****Itachi: O_O****  
****Tobi: Can Tobi play with them?**

**Hidan: NEVER! THEY MINE!****  
****Grabs her and sits her on his lap, groaning cause he sat down****  
**

**Husky: Your butt sore from that quick lashing?**

**Hidan: Yeahhh, the **ing miser! But I got my F##%able puppy back**

**LOA: AHHHHHH KAKUZU ****PLEASE!**

**O_O**

**Kisame: What's he doing to her now?**

**Sasori: He was just spanking her...****  
****Tobi *peeks in*: WTF is he doing?**

* * *

hidan plays with boobs.  
Husky: Hidan!  
Hidan: what~?

Sasori: 0_o  
Deidara: i can't wait to watch this!

Itachi: I'm surprised Kakuzu is even still standing. he better take somebodys liver after this!  
Kisame: why?  
Itachi: cause nobody can drink that muck straight Vodka and still be-

THUMP

Itachi: never mind XP

* * *

**LOA *O.O breaths heavily*: Uh...will somebody help me?**

***Kakuzu had collapsed on her, thus pinning her to the table***

**Kisame: Give me a hand Zetsu.****  
**

***both heave him off and put him on the couch*****  
**

**Sasori: Give him credit for holding his liquor**

***hidan still playing with boobs and snuggling his face btwn them*****  
**

**Hucky: Finished yet?****  
****Hidan: nope**

**Deidara: at least LOA isn't going to be punished anymore un****  
**

***they failed to notice that she was pinned down again***

**LOA: Z..Zetsu...what...****  
****Zetsu: Don't worry I'll finish you off****  
****LOA *screams***

**O_O**

* * *

Husky: Aww... Poor LOA, and *YEIIP!*  
*hidan moved one hand down lower*  
Husky: Hidan! get your hands out of my pants! or i swear i will...

Kisame: they change seme's a lot, don't they?  
Deidara: yeah. its really fun to watch, un. :)

Sasori: *stares zetsu and LOA with itachi.*  
Itachi: freakin' horn dogs.

**To be continued:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kisame: Give LOA some credit Itachi, she's not the one wanting this.**

**LOA: PLEASE! NO MORE!**

**Kisame: See?**  
**Deidara: Does appear to be the case un**  
**Tobi: Husky uke now...**

***Hidan straddling Husky, holding her hands down, and nibbling on her neck***

**Itachi: She's putty in his hands.**

**Kakuzu: What happened?**

**Sasori: How the hell are you awake! You just passed out fifteen minutes ago!**  
**Itachi: Alcohol must affect you differently**

**Kakuzu *shrugs*: Lucky I guess...where's LOA?**  
***here comes a smug Zetsu and chuckling at the miser***

**Zetsu: Good luck trying to punish her further. I finished for you.**

**Kakuzu: No. One. Ever. Finished or Cheats. Before Me!**  
***he stomps back in the kitchen to reconquer LOA...who screams again***

**Tobi *peeks back in*: You're NOT going to believe what he's doing to her now!**

* * *

Husky: hidan! no! stop! *moan...*

Hidan: Yeah that's right! Good puppy~...  
Deidara: awkwards...

Sasori: man, i gotta' change a vidio-tape. this ones already full!

Kisame: LOA looks pretty dead...  
Itachi: Poor LOA...

Zetsu: when does Husky need to go to work again? i want more beer! TT-TT

* * *

**Hidan: *howls***

**O_O**

**Deidara: Damn un!**  
**Sasori: husky got him howling?**  
**Itachi: like the mongrel he is ;p**

**Tobi: that cause she bit him...uh...on the waist lol**

**Kisame: You FINALLY done Kakuzu?**  
**Kakuzu *hauling LOA (unconscious again)*: For the time being. She stills owes me.**

**Zetsu: I WANT BEER!**

* * *

Hidan: Ahoo! FUCK YEAH! make me bleed!  
Husky: Sexy masochist. ;)

Deidara: I wonder what kakuzu's gonna do to them for getting blood on the brand new rug?

Kakuzu: WHO GOT BLOOD ON THE NEW MOTHER FUCKNG RUG?

Itachi and Kisame: uh-oh~

*kakuzu marches in and straddles hidan and Husky.*  
kakuzu: now it's you turn to pay!

* * *

**Husky: AGGHHHHH, not so rough!**  
**Hidan: Not fucking there!**

***Kakuzu uses his threads to form cocks/cylinders and shoves them inside his victims. One for Hidan and the other husky***

**Itachi: Kinky**  
**Deidara: Mmmmm, double bondage**  
**Sasori: Best video ever**  
**Kisame: I'm jealous of the old man**

**Kakuzu: You want some too bitch?**  
**Kisame: Uh, no I'm good. O.O**

**Zetsu *raiding the fridge*: Beer at last XD**  
**Deidara: TOBI UN!**

***Tobi laying on top of LOA, suckling and fondling her nipples/breasts like a baby***

**Tobi: Tobi loves boobies :3**

* * *

Husky: kakuzu! harder!  
Hidan: please 'kuzu'!

Sasori0_0

Deidara: right...

Zetsu: beerbeerbeer ;P  
Tobi: i like boobies! so soft and warm... kukukukuku. ~

Kakuzu sticks face in Husky's breasts.  
Hidan: NO! Kakuzu! those are Mine!

Husky: yours? there mine dumba- ngh!  
Kakuzu: both your body's belong to me now. *muahahaha!*

* * *

**Itachi: Interesting turn of events O.O**

**Kisame: Evil isn't he? Hand me one of those beers Zetsu**  
**Zetsu: You only get one :)**

**Hidan: THEY'RE MINE YOU Fucking bastard!**

***removes face from breasts***

**Kakuzu: If you want the attention all you had to do is ask slave**

**Hidan: O_O**

**Husky: :{**

***Miser thrusts into Hidan, pounding him into the floor***  
**Hidan: AGHHH FUCK!**

**Kakuzu: Like that don't you b**ch?**  
**Hidan: MORE MORE!**

**Husky: damn...**

**Deidara: DANNA UN!**  
***Sasori glomps blonde and attempts to suck him off***

**Itachi *takes camera*: Good grief**

**Tobi: soft nipples...mmmm all belong to Tobi kukukuku**

* * *

Husky: uhmmm... Kakuzu?  
*Enter Madara*  
Madara: 0-0 can i join in husky? you look pretty lonely.  
Husky: creeper...  
Madara * takes off clothes and kisses Husky.

Deidara: what the hell is he doing here-un!  
Sasori: sceam mmh nme raght ( scream my name brat! )  
Deidara: Danna, UN!

* * *

***Husky moans***  
**Madara: Scream my name...huskeeeee~**  
**Husky: Na...ngh...no**  
***thrusts harder***  
**Husky: MADARA!**  
**Madara *parts on the head*: good girl**

**Kisame: that's it, I'm getting drunk**  
**Zetsu: mmmmm, too fate for meeee~ :}**

**Deidara: DANN!A DANNA!**  
**Itachi: damn now I'm horny**

**Hidan: FUCK I'M COMING!**  
**Kakuzu: That's a good bitch**

**Kisame frowns: where's mine?**  
***looks over at LOA***

**Tobi *holds her to him growling*: Don't you dare. LOA MINE NOW!**

* * *

Husky: *clings to Madara.*  
Madara: Cum for me!  
Husky: nyeah!  
Madara: hehe~ good girl...

Later sitting around

Deidara: i wonder how much come has been...well... come'd in this place...

Sasori: don't know brat. but if you keep talking like that, we'll have more on the way! (rhyme lol!)

Hidan sitting with husky on his lap, with her legs on Madara's lap.

Hidan: that was fun. ;)

LOA: speak for yourself!

* * *

_Got more to come still XD_


	4. Chapter 4

***all stare at the scowling LOA***

**Sasori: You're conscious already?**

**LOA: Sadly yes.**  
**Tobi: Why LOA so upset?**  
**LOA *glares at Kakuzu and even Zetsu*: Gee let me think...getting the crap fucked out of me with NO breaks and I'M IN PAIN DAMN IT! Also, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ATTACHED TO MY BREASTS?**

**Others back away from furious author, except Husky, Kakuzu, and Madara (they weren't phased lol)**

**Tobi *tsks*: Somebody is grumpy and needs a nap.**  
**LOA: I DON'T NEED A FUCKING NAP!**

**Hidan: She's sounds like me it's scary O.O**  
**Kisame: I kinda like her hostile like this :}**

***Tobi carries a struggling, cursing LOA despite being sore) into the bedroom***

**Tobi: LOA being a bad girl for yelling at Tobi. He going to fix that and make everything better :3**  
**LOA: *starts crying***

**Husky: Poor LOA can't catch a break :(**  
**Zetsu: It's all your fault Kakuzu!**  
**Kakuzu: I'm not the only one to blame, you got involved as well!**

***Madara gets up and gives a chaste kiss to Husky***

**Madara: I'll be right back**  
**Husky: Where are you going?**  
**Madara *smirk*: Spying on Tobi what else ;)**

* * *

Husky: spying on Tobi? Rly? *gets off of Hidan and goes to LOA's room*  
Hidan: what the Hell are you doing?!

*husky returns with a struggling Tobi ties Tobi to chair*

unless you all are planning on being necrophiliacs, you will LEAVE LOA ALONE FOR AT LEAST 5 HOURS!

Kakuzu: b-bb-but, what about sex?  
Sasori haven't you had enough?  
Kakuzu/Hidan/Madara: no. *advance on husky

Husky: crap...

* * *

**Husky: AGHHHHHHHHH! STOP IT!**

***All three horny men restrain their victim***

**Hidan: Come on puppy, you know you want it.**

**Kakuzu: I wouldn't resort to this but if I can't have LOA I'll take you again.**

**Madara: Such a cute little puppy, look at those innocent eyes.**

**Husky: O.O**

***Tobi manages to break loose and heads back to LOA like a bad boy***

**Deidara: Zetsu aren't you going to stop him un?**

**Zetsu: Zzzzzzz**

**Sasori: He passed out**  
**Kisame: Appears to be the case**  
**Itachi: -.-**

***10 min later...Sasori video taping new gang bang with a smirk***

**Deidara: Well, I'm going to check on Tobi un**  
**Kisame: Have fun**

***Deidara goes in and his mouth drops at what Tobi was dong to her...***

**Deidara *whispering to himself*: At least he's not having sex but this un... O_O**

**Tobi: Be still LOA, Tobi not done yet.**

**LOA: :-: *whines***

***Tobi had her legs spread and doctoring her aching privates***

**Deidara: Aren't you getting a little intimate rubbing the ointment on her?**

**Tobi: No, Tobi being a good boy. He's a good doctor :3**

* * *

Husky wrestling against Hidan.  
Husky: Let me go!  
Hidan: you know that all of your thrashing is just turning me on even more?  
Husky: Fuck you!  
Hidan: I'd be glad to...

* Hidan Kissing Husky, Kakuzu using his Tentacles( XD ) to restrain her, and Madara taking his clothes off.*

*Hidan sits on the couch and slams her on to hiss lap.*  
Husky: Ahh! H-Hi-Hidan. Not so hard!

Sasori. 0_0

* * *

**Deidara: Where the hell did you get baby powder un?**

***Tobi powdering her behind, taking great pleasure in the situation***

**Tobi: Doesn't concern sempai... *coos* LOA such a good baby~ kukukuku**

**Deidara: :{**

***Husky gets shifted around to where she on top of Hidan who's laying on his back now, Kakuzu shoving his cock into her mouth, and madara snickering as he prepares her anal entrance***

**Kisame: XD**  
**Itachi: O.O**  
**Sasori: ;)**

**Husky: i dmh mmstcing mants sheeish (I don't fucking want this)**

**Kakuzu *chuckles*: Don't talk with your mouth full.**  
**Husky: *glares***

* * *

(don't talk with you mouth full. Hah! Thats a great one! :) ).

Kakuzu: Hidan, fuck her harder. Her moanings driving me nuts!  
Hidan: ya' don't hafta' tell me twice!

Thrusts up into Husky Harder*

Husky: Mphhh!  
Kakuzu: Damn!

Madara: Prepare yourself.  
Husky: phor uah? ( for what? ) Agh!  
*Madara pushes in*

Kakuzu: Coming!

* * *

***poor husky gets a mouth-full of cum, not wanting to swallow***

**Kakuzu: awww poor lil pup.**  
***leans in a licks the dripping ** from chin then attacks her mouth with his***

**Madara: don't ah...muffle her moans kakuzu. i want to hear them! DAMN she's tight!**  
**Hidan: i fucking want my mutt to scream AGGGGH!**

***Husky pinched his nipples HARD***

**Deidara: O_O WTH?**  
**Sasori: He called her a mutt brat**  
**Kisame: serves him right XD**

***Tobi was staring intently at his lil baby***

**Tobi: Mmmmm, LOA needs something to cover herself but it can't be tight or the ointmentpowder will rub off. Tobi got it!**

***LOA didn't even try to resist (too sore and tired) while Tobi rigged something up.***

**Tobi: There! Now Tobi has his baby! :3**

***scoops her in his arms and is about to carry her to the other room with the others...with her wearing a diaper made out of a large pillowcase***

**LOA: NO! please Tobi don't take me out there and be humiliated. Please.**  
**Tobi: But Tobi want them to see his baby.**  
**LOA: *pouts cutely*: Pwease?**

* * *

Hidan: C-cc-COMING!  
Husky: uhn...

*Hidan comes into husky, making her moan into Kakuzu's mouth*

Kakuzu: oh no, were not done with you yet!

*grabs husky and lifts her off of Hidan, and onto him, Madara still behind her, thrusting away.*

Husky: i can't take this!  
Kakuzu: oh, your not going out on me now!

*Kakuzu grabs Husky's hips, and slams her down on his rock hard length

Husky: Ahhhh!  
Madara: ungh...sooo Tight!

Husky: ew, gross... i hate when people come into my pussy... -_-  
Hidan: well then, how about your mouth?

Sasori: Brat? when did Hidan get hard again?  
Deidara: i don't know Danna, un. but i am now too!

*hidan throat fucks Husky *

* * *

**Madara: FUCK! C..Can't hold it back .**

**Kakuzu: D**n it she got tighter!**  
**Hidan: ARGGGG! YES!**

**Deidara: Mmmm Danna!**

***Sasori slips his hand in his lover's pants and fondles him***

**Kisame: ITACHI!**

***the raven couldn't take it anymore and bobbed his head on the blue length***

**Kisame: *moans* :)**

**Husky: *howls***  
**Madara: Good doggy!**

* * *

Husky: CRAP!  
* everybody on Husky came, drenching her from the inside out in a sticky white *

Hidan: well... yum yum!

*starts licking sperm off body*  
Husky: Hidan! i am NOT an ice cream cone!

Kakuzu: you are now.

* * *

**Sasori: And that's a wrap :)**  
**Deidara *sighs in content*: good, I couldn't take much more un**

**Husky: You didn't do anything! LOA AND I WERE THE VICTIMS GRRR!**  
**Hidan *growls happily*: I fucking love it when you do that**

**Madara: I find it alluring too *smirks***

**Kakuzu: Hmmm, where is LOA?**

**Husky *gasps*: Where's Tobi? I had him tied up!**

**Kisame *satisfied and holding his sleeping lover*: He's with LOA**

**Husky: OH NO!**

***runs to the bedroom...well...more like hobbling until she sees a disturbing scene with Tobi holding LOA on his lap like you would an infant***

**Tobi: Does LOA's bottom feeling better?**

**LOA *groans*: A little**

**Tobi *glares*: What was that?**

**LOA *sweatdrop*: A little better Da-Da :-:**  
**Tobi: That's more like it**

**Husky: Did you really make a diaper for her Tobi? :O**

**Tobi *gives fixed stare*: Yes, Husky have a problem with that? Cause if so he can make one suitable for a puppy**

***Husky runs and clings to Hidan***

* * *

Everybody's laying in the living room. most are nekked~

Hidan: now THAT... was Fun!

Sasori: *holds close Dei.* what part was?  
Deidara: it was all pretty fun Danna, un!  
Zetsu; you mean LOA attacking Husky, Kakuzu screwing LOA, hidan and husky fucking, all fucking together, got to Husky's workplace, get horribly drunk, fuck some more, and more, and more...

Tobi: YES! Tobi likes to feel good!  
LOA: I'm gonna go pass out, for a few days!...

Husky: I gotta go. Hidan let go of-!  
Hidan: no! husky, don't go! i need my puppy! i need my BOOBIES!

*proceeds to push face into still-bare bossem.

Kakuzu: Damn it Hidan! Let her go!  
Hidan: NO!

Husky: Well, I'm gonna be moving in the apartment below yours anyways, since my landlord just threw my ass out. so Hidan... would you kindly GET THE HELL OFF OF ME NOW?!

Sasori: i need to buy more tapes. i ran out.  
Kisame: i bet you did. ^-^

**Fini! Next chapter new story, it'll be titled XD**


	5. Trick or Treat?

*ding-dong!*

Hidan: Kakuzu! Go get the fucking door!  
Sasori: Why not get it yourself?

Hidan: I'm not done with my costume yet! I have to be SCARY!  
Deidara: Then why are you wearing make-up? Just show them your face, un!  
Kisame: Ohh- burn!

Itachi: You all are forgetting something.  
In unison: what (un)?!

*DINGDONGDINGDONG!*

*Kakuzu opens door*  
Kakuzu: OH! Hello husky. Why are you in uniform? Do you have to work Tonight?  
Husky: Nawh, but I just wanted to invite you guys to the Halloween party down at the bar. Free admission and BOOZE! Ya' gotta' wear your costume tho!  
Hidan: that sounds fun!

Kisame: But what about your costume Husky?  
*husky giggles, and then puts a pair of husky ears on her head and attached a fake husky-like tail to the back of her pants.*  
Kakuzu: Hmm… Very fitting!

* * *

**Kisame: Cute costume Husky. What do you think of mine?**  
***he was a mummy/pharoah, showing practially his entire muscular torso***

**Husky *growls*: Mmmmm sexy.**  
**Kisame: I know**

**Kakuzu rolled his eyes: So I take it I have to change!**

***LOA came around the corner in hers and stopped midstep when she saw Kakuzu with a blush***

**Kisame laughed: I don't think you have to change now.**

**Kakuzu eyed her growling: Nice. Come here.**  
**LOA stepped back: I better not from that look. The strong pirate might stab me with his saber.**

**Husky giggled: No he wouldn't. That's because he was wants to strip the little kitty but I have to admit I want to too.**

***Loa was a very fitted black dress with cat ears and tail, wearing a cute little ribbon around her neck with a tiny bell***

**LOA: I like kitties**  
**Tobi: What you think of Tobi then! GRRR!"**

* * *

AWW!

Husky: Alrighty then! we need to get there for the awesome party! wait... where is Hida-n!  
Hidan: Hey Husky.

Husky: Damn... you look H.O.T.!  
Hidan: well thank you!

Deidara: what about me, un?  
Husky: yes Dei, you do too.

Sasori: I'll second that!

Hidan: can we have sex after this?  
Husky: We'll see...

* * *

***entering the bar***

**Hidan: Behold you fuckers! The bloodsucking trio makes it's gran entrance!**

***sure enough, almost everyone turned to ogle the three sexy males dressed as vampires. practically flocking to them once hidan, deidara, and itachi went on the dance floor***

**Sasori snorted: Hmph, What's the big deal about being a sexy vampire?**  
**Kakuzu smirked: Jealous?**

**Sasori: NO! an...hey!**

**Tobi crawled on his lap purring, "Tobi think sasori make a sexy evil doctor."**

***Zetsu smirked at his lover and ordered a drink from husky.***

**She grinned: Your costume is perfect for you Zetsu.**  
***he went as two face, just wearing a suit with two separate halfs. shiro had the black side and kuro the white. to make it look more symmetrical.***

**Zetsu: Thanks, it was easy to come up with.**

**Kakuzu: WTH! Who took my satchel?**

***he looked around and glared at LOA***

**LOA *sweats*: What?**  
**Kakuzu: You took my $ satchel!**

**LOA: I did not! I haven't moved from this spot!**

***Kakuzu pointed at her seat: Then what the fuck is that!?**

***sure enough his satchel was sitting next to her lap***

**LOA: WTH?**

***Husky sees Kisame trying to restrain himself from laughing***

**Husky: You didn't?**  
**Kisame: I couldn't resist XD**

* * *

LOA:(backs away from Kakuzu) please... not again!

Husky: hey, HEY! no doing that crazy sexual shit on my bar counter!

Sasori: yeah, i don't have my cameras! =-=

Zetsu: Perv...

Husky: but on the other hand, those three look pretty popular out on the dance floor! i wonder if that is real blood on Hidan... looks Sexy...grrrr...

Zetsu: Holy crapola! what is Kakuzu doing to LOA! ( holy crap, that so rhymed!)

* * *

**Husky snapped: NOT IN PUBLIC! WHAT DID I JUST SAY A MINUTE AGO KAKUZU?!**

**Kakuzu smirks: My kitten has to pay for taking my satchel remember? Beside, I'm not on your precious counter.**

**Husky growled: If you insist on being an ass and can't your hands off her, take her to the damn dance floor!**

**Kisame laughed: He won't do it. He can't dance**

**Sasori: He's a coward. Even I will go out there.**

***All receive glares from the pirate***

**Kakuzu: I'll show you bastards!**

***He stomps off dragging his prisoner with him***

**LOA: HEY! What you taking me for?**

**Husky glances at Kisame: Why'd you set her up? The poor thing had been traumatize by him as it is!"**

**Kisame: I'm sorry but it's funny when he goes off on her and...WTH! Hidan s NOT taking Itachi into a corner! Fetch Husky! Fetch!**

* * *

Husky: I'll kill you for that comment later...  
Kisame: gulp...

*husky tackles Hidan*  
Husky: and just WHERE do you think you're going Mr. ?

Itachi: to have some fun...?  
Husky: Not with my bitch your not!

Hidan: since when am I YOUR bit-mph!

*husky yanks him down and gives him a bruising, passionate kiss, grabbing threw his pants and yanking at his hair.*

Hidan: (pant)- I'm y-your- (pant)- bitch..

* * *

**Itachi smirks: He's her bitch all right**

**Kisame grins naughtily: Don't forget your mine!**

***kisame glomps itachi getting a lot of O.O from who saw, mostly because itachi super hot and wants him lol***

**Deidara: WOW UN!"**  
**Husky *holding a dazed hidan to her chest*: What?**  
**Sasori: O_O kakuzu can dance dirty?**

**Tobi: Tobi wanna see!**  
**Zetsu: ME too!**

***kakuzu was all over loa on the dance floor, actually doing a good job, while pushing anyone away that wanted to dance with her***

**Hidan *grins*: Of course he wouldn't fucking let nobody do what he's doing**

**Husky: They dancing or fucking? :3**

* * *

Deidara: Both i think, un.

Hidan: I wouldn't let anybody do that to you either pup!  
*shoves face into boobs.*

Husky: Hidan? What the hell?!

Hidan: lets dance!

Husky: but... i can-t AHH!  
* Husky gets pulled onto the dance floor by Hidan, and he starts grinding up against her.

Sasori: brat?... are they dancing or Fucking?

* * *

**Deidara: Combination Danna, let's show them how it's done un :)**  
**Sasori: B..bu...but brat!**

***both artisans go out and compete***

**Zetsu: Oh good grief**  
**Tobi: Does Zuzu want to play too?**  
**Zetsu: ah why not :3**

**Kakuzu: I told you i could dance. i didn't live this long without learning a few things**

**LOA *blush*: so true but, do you have to grind that saber between my legs :-:**  
**Kakuzu *growls*: you like it**

**Husky *grins evilly with dancing with Hidan*: oh captain!**

**Kakuzu *scowls*: what i'm busy?**  
**Husky: just so you know, your satchel is gone again XD**

**Kakuzu: WHAT!**  
**LOA: please don't blame me again :{**

* * *

Kakuzu: Where is it?!

LOA: I don't know!

Hidan: for once, you can't blame her Kakuzu, you've been dancing with her this whole time!

Kisame: Well then where could it have gone?!

Husky: Beats me.

* * *

***LOA still dancing with the pirate and smirks***

**LOA: Found it.**  
**Kakuzu: WHERE!**

**LOA: Tobi has it**  
**Kakuzu: TOBIIIIIIIII**

***Said boy clings to Zetsu giggling***

**Tobi: don't let the mean pirate hurt Zetsu's cute tiger :3**

* * *

Kakuzu: well then, now i have two kitties to punish~ kukuku...

Hidan: And i have a puppy!

Husky: Hidan! stop calling me that!

Hidan: Never! muahahahaha!

Husky: bite me.

Hidan: you say to the ritualistic vampire?

Husky: CRAP.

Deidara: Haha! saw that one coming!

Sasori: shut up brat...

* * *

**LOA: What did I do to be punished again!**

**Kakuzu: I'm just fond of doing it to you**

**Husky: HIDaNNNNN! ah, ow, ...mmmmm...baby**

**Everyone: O.O**

***hidan practically devouring her neck hungrily, already drawing blood and sucking hard**

* * *

Sasori: Do we need to go home?

Deidara: i think we might... Husky? when does your shift end?

Husky: now!

KAkuzu: want to fuck the ladies and gentlemen in their outfits?

Hidan: Ohh... I'm already rock-hard!

Zetsu: your always hard Hidan... -_-

Husky: Can't you wait until we get into the apartment to do that Hidan?

Hidan: NOpe :) .

*Kakuzu kisses and nibbles LOA's neck*

LOA: mmm.. k-kakuzu! more!

Sasori: ok, just let me get my camera-

* all run into the apartment and start to get "down and dirty! *

Hidan Throws husky against the wall*

Hidan: I'm gonna' have you howling in delight little puppy. ~

Husky: Fine by me!~~

Deidara: Danna! hurry up and set up the cameras! i want you now!

*Dei already has his hands down his own pants.*

* * *

***Thus begins the ultimate orgy once they arrive back at the apartment still in costumes XD***

* * *

****THE **END **:)


End file.
